


El Deseo de Cosas Imposibles

by usudamit



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te escabulles entre las habitaciones, revisando una por una, perturbando el sueño de algunos enfermos, pero claro, poco le importa a James Hunt lo que le ocurra a la gente que no es de su interés. Quizás por eso te encuentras corriendo cuarto por cuarto hasta que das con una enfermera la cual te bloquea el camino, pero luego de algunos encantos accede a enseñarte el cuarto donde está él. Aquel muchacho que te vuelve irreconocible y del cual esperas encontrar un suspiro de alivio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Deseo de Cosas Imposibles

Demasiada desesperación comprimida la cual no puede ser liberada, entonces corres. Corres sin tu vehículo habitual, solo los pies en aquellos interminables pasillos, pero con sigilo para evitar ser descubierto. Te escabulles entre las habitaciones, revisando una por una, perturbando el sueño de algunos enfermos, pero claro, poco le importa a James Hunt lo que le ocurra a la gente que no es de su interés. Quizás por eso te encuentras corriendo cuarto por cuarto hasta que das con una enfermera la cual te bloquea el camino, amenaza con llamar a la policía. Pero, ¿Acaso tu encanto natural no es suficiente con esta dama? Unos cuantos coqueteos y un fajo de dinero, tus palabras son claras y ella accede, no tiene otra alternativa. Tu desesperación es notoria y el alivio llega cuando te señala el cuarto.

Respiración agitada y paso lento para compensar toda la carrera de hace un momento, el cuarto blanco y casi inmaculado si no fuera por el malherido cuerpo que ahí descansa. El sonido del electrocardiógrafo llena el ambiente, pero más llenador es el sonido de la ligera respiración del muchacho en la camilla. Sutil, pero casi apagada. Maldices en silencio mientras te acercas a él, quizás ni en el peor de tus sueños hubieses imaginado que esto acabaría así.

Pones tu mano sobre su cabello y lo acaricias con suavidad, casi con tanta ternura que te vuelves irreconocible, pero ese es el efecto de aquel muchacho sobre ti. Evitas acercar tus dedos al vendaje de la cabeza o la frente, pero por un impulso acaban tus labios en su mejilla, el roce con su piel te alivia y probablemente también causa cierto efecto en él.

- Mi rata, mi estúpida y dulce rata.

Casi entre sollozos y tus manos sobre las de él, quizás buscas su perdón o solo esperas alguna respuesta que te haga saber que volverás a ver su sonrisa en la cual enseña sus particulares dientes, o su enojo con aquella mueca en la frente. Algo, lo que sea.

Pasan horas y horas en las cuales te dedicas a contemplarlo, acariciar sus manos o sus brazos; besar suavemente sus párpados, sus mejillas y en ocasiones, pero con mucho cuidado, dejas suaves besos sobre su frente o mentón. Como si fuera una necesidad poner tus labios sobre él.

De pronto sueltas su mano, le prometes que regresarás y casi le imploras que no te deje por nada del mundo. “Por favor, no olvides que te amo…” Sí, algo así fue lo que escuché.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Adam, por favor… - sales del cuarto y te adelantas, no mirar atrás es la mejor opción.

- Aunque sea deberías tener la decencia de esperarme y no puedes fumar acá.

Me adelanto y te quito el cigarrillo de las manos, uno menos entre tantos otros que vendrán durante el viaje a casa o que seguirán a los otros días. Entre los cuales no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces por competir, tu cabeza y corazón están completamente en ese cuarto. 

**Author's Note:**

> El crossover se centra más que nada en que metí a Adam (personaje de Tom Hiddleston en Only Lovers Left Alive) en esta historia.


End file.
